real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Can't Help Falling In Love
is the eight episode of Survivor: Ameliorate. Summary Fifohazana Kathlenea and Chris arrive at camp. Chris says that he's feeling so bad about losing all the time and he wishes to just win a challenge. Kathlenea says that they should believe in themselves. It looks like she still has enough energy to cheer Chris up. Chris makes a confessional, stating that he loves how Kathlenea never gives up and always stays positive. He also says that he starts to have feelings for her. Fanavotana Burke and Indiana haven't spoken a word to each other. Liz sits next to Indiana while Elijah sits next to Burke. Chelsea sits in the middle, trying to make a campfire. Out of nowhere, Indiana says that she thinks Burke is a giant jerk. Elijah rolls his eyes which makes Indiana even more angry. Indiana stamps on the campfire which was just created by Chelsea and walks off. Chelsea calls Indiana a bitch as she starts over. Indiana walks in the woods and talks to the camera by saying that she's done with her tribemates. She wants to go home but she has promised her family to fight till the bitter end. And she will do that. At camp, Burke, Chelsea and Elijah talk about Indiana. Chelsea has had enough and won't keep her mouth shut anymore. Liz who is sitting there too remains silent. Valifaty Marc still has no luck with getting the idol. Every time he tries to get it, something happens. And the weirdest part of the story is, when Marc got close he didn't even saw the idol. What if someone already got it? Elizabeth talks game with M.J. Elizabeth still thinks that the merge will come either today or tomorrow. She says that if they stick with Fanavotana plus her and Marty, they can easily go far in the game. M.J says that would be great because except for Elijah and Tristan, she doesn't get along with the others. Challenge Fanavotana and Valifaty arrive at the challenge area. Kathlenea and Chris then arrive for Fifohazana. Elijah and M.J look at each other, shaking their heads. Chelsea winks at Kathlenea who smiles. Jeff then explains the challenge. The tribes have to build a raft and then need to go on the sea. There are 10 flags for each tribe in the sea. They need to grab all ten flags and then quickly swim with the raft to the finish line. The duo's; Fanavotana chooses Elijah and Burke. Valifaty chooses Marty and Elizabeth. Fifohazana has no choice and has Kathlenea and Chris. Survivors ready? GO! The three duo's quickly work on their raft. Chris is an expert in building rafts but somehow he flops at making it. Kathlenea learned how to make rafts at scouting so she manages to make it. Fifohazana are in the lead for the very first time, followed by Fanavotana which raft was made by Burke. Valifaty follows right behind because of Marty. The three duo's manage to find the flags quickly. As Elijah and Burke swim, Elijah suggests throwing the challenge to take out Indiana. If she makes the merge, she might be dangerous. Burke agrees and they slowly grab the flags. Elizabeth and Marty do really well just like Kathlenea and Chris. Chris then shouts that he has all flags. The duo swim as fast as they can to the finish line. Kathlenea screams that they are finally winning a challenge, hugging Chris. Chris quickly puts the flags on the holder and re-counts. He is shocked to learn that he has only nine flags. He and Kathlenea have to return. Marty and Elizabeth arrive at the finish line. They got ten flags which means Valifaty wins immunity! Elijah and Burke believe Kathlenea and Chris won so they return with their ten flags. Jeff announces that Fanavotana gets second place. Elijah is confused until Jeff explains that Kathlenea and Chris only brought nine flags. Back at the beach, Jeff explains that Kathlenea and Chris will have an elimination challenge tonight. One of them will be eliminated while the other person will be the remaining tribe member of Fifohazana. This is the first time this happens. Valifaty The tribe feels fantastic. They managed to win again. Marty feels proud of himself. He delivered great work today. Elizabeth is happy to have won. M.J talks with Peter, who recently bond with Marc. Peter talks about his job and tells some high school stories while M.J talks about her sons. Fanavotana While Chelsea and Liz look very happy, Elijah and Burke look kinda disappointed. Indiana looks at them and asks why they tried to lose. Burke frowns and asks how she knows, getting punched by Elijah. Elijah then lies that they didn't, they just struggled. Indiana doesn't believe a word and says that they tried to throw the challenge in order to vote her off. Elijah updates Chelsea on the situation. Elijah admits he tried to lose the challenge so Indiana would have been voted off before merge. Chelsea understands. She wish they lost instead of Fifohazana. She's scared her number one ally Kathlenea might go home. Tribal Council Kathlenea and Chris arrive at tribal council. They look at each other, hugging. Jeff says that the two will compete in a fire-making challenge. The person who makes fire the fastest wins. After Jeff tells them to start, Kathlenea and Chris quickly work on their fire. Kathlenea struggles while Chris manages to make fire real quick. Which means that Kathlenea is eliminated from the game. Kathlenea looks upset but is happy to have lasted as long as she did. She hugs Chris and then Jeff. She blows a kiss to Chris and says she will root for him. Jeff announces that she's the first juror. Kathlenea claps in her hands and gets her torch snuffed. Final Words "What a way to leave the game! I'm happy that Chris moves on. I'm good with leaving, really. It has been a crazy ride. I took out two villains, I aligned myself with amazing people and even though we kept losing, my time on Fifohazana was incredible. I might have developed some feelings for Chris, but we'll work that out after the season ahah. Thanks for everything Survivor! My second chance is complete." - Kathlenea, 12th Place